


Remember Me (A Young Derek Hale FF)

by tyrarogers1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrarogers1/pseuds/tyrarogers1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira bring back Derek, well sort of. Things start to get more complicated, with Kate on the lose and all. Tyra McCall is Scott's sister. She has been keeping a secret from everybody else because she's afraid of what they'll think and she just wants to be normal. She and Derek aren't exactly what you'd call friends. They pretty much hate each others guts. She has no idea what happened to Derek because she wasn't there. When they bring Derek back with them how will they both react to seeing each other?</p><p>Based on Season 4 of Teen Wolf. Warning. there may be strong language and some pretty intense scenes ( If you know what I mean ;D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me (A Young Derek Hale FF)

Tyra's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of a nap when I heard my phone ring on my dresser next to my bed. I groaned. Then I tried reaching for it without getting up but just ended up falling onto the floor. ' Ugh whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up.' I picked up my phone and answered, still on the floor. I looked at the caller I.D. and it read Stiles. Oh shit something must have happened when they went looking for Derek.

" Hello? Stiles? What happened? Is everyone OK?" I quickly answered.

" Yes? No? I don't know. Just get the hell over to Derek's like right now." He rushed

" What happened ? Did you guys get Derek?" I asked while changing into some clothes.

" Uh yeah sort of. Look just get here as soon as possible, OK? Kate, she's on the loose, she's the one who took Derek." He said.

" OK I'll be there in like 10 minutes." I hung up and got my shoes. 

I put on a great t shirt that was cut off in the middle so it showed my stomach, black leggings,black socks and black sneakers. I tied my hair into a high pony tail and headed out the door and just ran all of the way to Derek's loft a fast as I could. 

By the time I got there I was out of breath. I opened the door and walked inside. Everyone turned and looked at me with relief. 

"Hey guys." I half smiled and walked over to where they were standing. Scott walked over to me and engulfed me into a hug. I awkwardly higher back and patted his head.

" OMG I'm so glad you're OK. I thought something happened to you with Kate being back and all." He said as he let go of me.

" Yeah I heard about that. Did you guys get Derek? Not that I care or anything." I smiled. Scott just playfully glared and pushed my shoulder.

" Yeah, kind of. He's just resting right now. But when he comes out, I'm just going to warn you, he looks a little ...um.. different." He glanced at the others worriedly.

" OK, whatever." I. said.

" So how'd you get here so fast? Did mom drive you?" He asked me raising his eyebrows. Oh god, what do I tell him. 

" Uh, I ran here." I said nervously. Everyone looked at me weird.

"What do you mean you ran here? That's like 20 minutes away." Lydia asked.

" Well, I more like sprinted. It was an emergency so I figured, why not?" I answered. They all still looked at me suspiciously. Now I need to change the subject. 

"Well all that running made me hungry so I'm gonna g a snack." I said walking over to where the snacks were. I picked out a back of hot cheetos and started eating them. 

While I was eating some guy that I've never seen before came out if one of the rooms. He looked like he was about 15 or 16 years old. And let me tell you, he was pretty good looking. So I waled over to the guys to see who he was.

" He guys, who's the kid?" I asked referring to hottie that just walked in. They all looked at each other and sighed.

" Uh Tyra, that's Derek." Stiles said. I just laughed in his face.

"Come on really, who is he?" I asked still laughing. When they all remained with a straight face and didn't say anything, I realized that they were serious.

"That's Derek?" I asked. "Derek Hale?" they nodded again. I walked over to where Derek was sitting and crouched down at eye level with him to get a good look at his face. He just looked at me with his eyebrows raised while I studied him. 'Him, looks like him a little I guess.' I then grabbed his face with my hands and turned his face from side to side, examining no sides of his face. Then I looked straight into his eyes. Those eyes I was all too familiar with.

" Holy shit. You are Derek Hale." I said shocked. How the hell hid this happen? He looked at me with a breathtaking smile. Oh My God.

"Yep that's me. Who are you?" he asked as I removed my hands from his face.

"What do you mean, who am I? You've known me for like two years." I said. He looked down and said.

" Actually I dont really 'know' anyone in here. Just their names." he said. Scott came over and said, " He only remembers everything up to his age, which is 16 years." I still stood there staring at him in disbelief.

" This is so weird. How did this happen?" I asked.

" We just found him like that when we were in Mexico." Stile said. They both walked back over to the rest of the group while I just sat next to Derek thinking.

" So tell me, were you like my girlfriend when I was older?" He asked with that smile. I just burst out laughing.

" No way, we were more like enemies than friends. We hated each other." I said. Thinking about it. Me and Derek dating? Ha. Never.

" Well I dont see why I would ever hate someone as beautiful as you." he said with a cheeky grin. Holy shit. Did the Derek Hale just call me beautiful?

" Wow, I would have never in a million years thought that I would see the day that Derek Hale actually said something nice to me." He just chuckled. " Thanks, but I'm not really all that pretty."

" Not really all that pretty? Your practically the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he said truthfully. I looked down to hide my blush but he lifted my chin up to look in my eyes.

" Dont hide, I think its cute when you blush." he said softly making me blush even more and him chuckle.

Scott's P.O.V.

" Dude, what are we gonna do about this?" Stiles asked. 

" I dont know dude, but we'll figure this out. I just have to talk to Peter." I said. 

" Oh come on. I hate that guy. Why can't we just talk to Deaton about it?" Stiles complained.

" You know why, Peter will know what to do. Trust me." I said.

" Oh. My. God. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Lydia says looking off somewhere. We all followed her gaze which lead to where Derek and Tyra were sitting. But they weren't just sitting. Derek had his hand under her chin and they were looking into each others eyes and Tyra was....blushing? Wait what?

" Dude is Derek flirting with your sister? And she's blushing?" Stiles said in shock along with the rest of us.

" I thought they hated each other?" Kira asked.

" They did. But Derek doesn't remember that now does he?" Lydia said We all continued watching as they talked. Derek making her smile and giggle every once in a while. Maybe Derek turning young again wasn't such a bad thing.

Tyra's P.O.V.

" So, you know my name but I still dont know yours." Derek points out with a smirk.

"My names Tyra McCall, I'm Scott's sister." I smiled

" Wait you're Scott's sister? Well you guys are kind of alike. You're both really nice people." Derek says. " So I'm guessing you know all about us then?" 

" Yeah, Scott told me when he was bitten and so now I'm kind of used to it I guess." I answered.

" So that means you're not scared of me?" Derek asks.

" No, of course not. I've seen a lot worse than some werewolves." I answered.

" Really? Like what?" He asks.

" Its kind of a long story." I said chuckling.

" I've got time." He smiled.hapter 1


End file.
